


New Charmed Daemon Headcanons

by pipistrelle



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipistrelle/pseuds/pipistrelle
Summary: I'm working on some actual daemonfic for New Charmed, but until I can get something up I wanted to share my headcanons of what everyone's daemons would be.





	New Charmed Daemon Headcanons

**Macy Vaughn:** Thales, a male common raven,  _Corvus corax_.

 

**Melanie Vera:** Aequitas, a male Luzon Bleeding-Heart,  _Gallicolumba luzonica._

__

 

**Maggie Vera:** Tulipan, a male Golden-Tailed Sapphire hummingbird,  _Chrysuronia_   _oenone._

 

**Harry:** Barnabas, a male British shorthair cat,  _Felis catus_.

 

 

**Marisol Vera:** Mnemosyne, a female Great Egret,  _Ardea alba_.

 

**Parker:** Persephone, a female melanistic ocelot,  _Leopardis pardalis._

 

**Niko:** Iskarillion, a male silver fox,  _Vulpes vulpes._

 

**Jada:** Shango, a male barn owl,  _Tyto alba._

 

I'll probably add more as I think of them. Let me know what y'all think too!


End file.
